Mi Amada Sacerdotisa
by HoshiToTsuki
Summary: InuYasha ha cometido un error, un muy grande uno. Y cuando él llora la decisión, una prisa de sentimientos vuela por él. UN DISPARO


InuYasha anduvo a zancadas por el césped largo, la ahorcadura de espada en la cadera izquierda, como siempre. Su largo, pelo de plata sopló atrás en la brisa apacible que cruzó el campo de Japón Feudal. La Bata de la Rata del Fuego colgó flojamente de sus hombros, ya no tenido apretadamente por el cordón en sus pantalones. Eso, también, colgó flojo, y la cintura de los pantalones colgó flojamente en sus caderas, permaneciendo apenas allí, casi cayéndose con cada paso que él tomó.

El hombro derecho del haori fue rasgado, fue deshilachado, y fue manchado con un grana, eso manchó también la camisa blanca que él llevó bajo su reliquia de familia. Su cara se anubló en la sombra de sus estallidos, y de la sombra era las lágrimas que caen. Ellos deslizaron dow las mejillas pálidas, y gotearon lejos de su mentón, aterrizando en la tierra suave, haciendo los lugares de la oscuridad. Agarrando en el largo, briznas de hierba que inclinan, donde ellos colgaron, y entonces finalmente deslizaron hacia abajo. Las lágrimas brillaron en la luz poniente del sol.

El supo que él sería sólo esta noche. El no tendría a un amigo para cocinar la cena, y para que él pasaría hambre seguramente. Habría nadie ayudarlo bañarse sus heridas, o para parar la infección que vendría seguramente de la venida. Qué herida él el la mayoría del era que él no tendría su calor como ellos durmieron en las ramas altas de los árboles, fieras o salvajes a salvo de que tratarían (y tan fallarían horriblemente) robarla de sus armamentos. El había dicho numerosos a enemigos que nadie podría colocar a un Han en ella, que él la protegió. Pero al fin, se había sido que él era incapaz de protegerla de.

En su oportunidad final para el amor, su oportunidad final ser junta, él tuvo que ser el uno casi destruir fácilmente ese rayo de esperanza. El era el egoísta ese fin de inthe, después que su cuatro año la búsqueda larga finalmente había sido completa, había necesitado ah tan tener desesperadamente su deseo cumplido. Para ser un demonio, para derrotar a su hermano, para subir arriba, no más largo el medio mero demonio temido InuYasha. No, él llegaría a ser el gran Señor de Demonio de las Tierras Occidentales. Eso era, una vez que él derrotó a su hermanastro más viejo. ¡El esperó hacer este fácilmente, viendo como él era casi capaz a como un medio demonio!

Su oportunidad fue ida, fue volada en las alas de una mariposa. Y InuYasha anduvo apenas a través de la Tierra Feudal, como cualquiera hace más, pero con las lágrimas que corren abajo su cara. Aunque él había presenciado su muerte, sentía su sangre (ahora secado y la oscuridad) en su garra, oyó que el ruido sordo ligero como su pequeño cuerpo golpeó el suelo; aceptando que no había venido como fácil. Sabiendo que ella fue ida para siempre de su vida, eso no había Fragmento de Joya de Shikon dejó para salvarlos del inevitable, eso fue qué herida él. Qué lo apuñaló en el estómago, más dolorosa una herida que cualquier otro que había sido infligido jamás por cualquier otro.

Porque esta herida alcanzó al corazón. Como si la hoja hubiera sido empapada en el veneno, un veneno negro que arrastrado arriba que quiere un de poco movimiento, picar el fuego. Un fuego que lamió en sus interiors, lo quemando todo fuera ahueca, saliendo tan espacio mucho más vacío; y todo fue llenado del dolor, la culpa, y los sentimientos horribles que se apresuraban en él como pez en una red. La llama del veneno subió arriba y final llegó al corazón, donde lo se envolvió alrededor del lento, estabiliza órgano de paliza. Apretar los lazos de los zarcillos de firey, y de apretar. Como si el corazón estalle, como si las lágrimas nunca paren, como si estos sentimientos horribles nunca puedan ser marchados.

Y él supo que ellos no podrían ser marchados. Ellos siempre se quedarían dentro de su esqueleto hueco de un cuerpo. La pena, la miseria de la matanzala en su rabia loca. De golpear Shippo al lado tan él sería incapaz de parar InuYasha. De tirar a su mejor amigo en un árbol, donde él fue eliminado el frío por el tronco, y cuando Sango se apresuró para ayudar su amado, él la había cortado abre atrás con su garra. Tantas veces el asesino de demonio había sido dolido, y en su rabia loca e inhumana de demonio, él no tuvo la menor idea por qué él lo hizo. Ella no había hecho nada en todo a él, ella había estado por su lado en la batalla, eso era todo. Pero este nuevo poder, era tan desconocido, así que fuerte, y sentía tan bueno ser poderoso y lo sabe.

Pero cuando su pequeño cuerpo mujer golpeó el suelo, y un gañido escapó los labios, fueron como si él fuera chasqueado atrás a la realidad. Sus ojos no fueron sangre más larga roja, con alumnos verde esmeralda. Ellos cambiaron lentamente, y llegaron a ser el ámbar una vez más. Y cuando esos ojos del ámbar de su miró su cuerpo, y comenzó a correr hacia ella, gritando en la angustia, dándose cuenta de lo que él había hecho, sus ojos cerraron con suyo. Y esos ojos miraban fijamente en él, repleto del temor. El duplicó atrás, y buscó sus características. El temor, el dolor, la herida, la tristeza, todo lo mismo como él. Y entonces, como él miró como si a cámara lenta, ella tirara su cuerda del arco enseñó, y de su posición derrotada en el suelo, ella permitió mosca una flecha sagrada. Voló pasado él, cortando profundamente en su hombro y dando. La cabeza retrocedió del esfuerzo, ella fue sostenida en codos. Y entonces ésos repartieron, también.

El corazón paró la paliza. Sus ojos revolotearon, y ella se murió. Y InuYasha lloró, él lloró teniendo su cuerpo débil en sus armamentos, y cuando él miró a sus amigos finalmente, él vio que ellos, también, se habían muerto. Tal fue su castigo, para tener todo estimado a él se muere. La pena nunca pararía, ni cuando sus almas subieron arriba de sus cuerpos y lew alrededor de él, como si diciendo su final bueno adiós. Y cuando él tocó el pequeño orbe de la luz que representó el sould que había venido de Kagome, pareció descansar en la mano, y voló a labios. Pero entonces las almas deben salir, y ellos flotaron arriba en el aire, hasta que ellos fueran motas sólo diminutas de la luz. Y en los cielos que ellos subieron, y fueron idos, los cuatro.

El quiso arrancar el pelo ahora, unas pocas horas después de los acontecimientos. El había traído esto sobre él mismo, y ahora, como él pensó acerca de ella en la manera que él tuvo días hace, él se dio cuenta de que ella había reparado tanto más a él que eso. Cómo él la trató acerca de Kikyo era injusto, la manera que él habló con ella, ella mereció tanto más. Tanto, mucho más que la muerte. Pero su estupidez la había dado apenas eso, y ahora su amada sacerdotisa fue ida, para siempre en Cielo, hasta que él finalmente pueda morir. Hasta que estas lágrimas atroces finalmente salgan, este dolor bajaría, y sus emociones se pudrirían junto con su cuerpo. Entonces si ella lo perdonó, él la puede encontrar en Cielo, y en ellos finalmente podrían ser felices, en esta vida o en eso.

Y cuando ese medio demonio InuYasha finalmente murió, unos pocos meros meses luego de pena, sus últimas palabras, sus últimos pensamientos eran éstos. ... Mi amada sacerdotisa, yo siempre le he adorado. Perdóneme por favor, yo sólo necesito verle una vez más, eso aliviará el corazón del dolor, aunque yo no alivié suyo. Mi Amada Sacerdotisa.

**¡Bien, yo le espero así, y por favor revisión!**


End file.
